Our Mission
WBS is a community centered around its patrons, focused on what you, as players, enjoy and want to see in a role-playing environment. The staff are here to make your experience as pleasant and enjoyable as possible. We work behind the scenes and often what we do goes unseen, and that is how it should be. It is thanks to a joint effort between WBS staff and you, our patrons, that WBS is thriving. It is much like a family, no one person is any more important then the rest and everyones opinions and questions are valued, and it is important that such opinions are given in a respectful manner on both sides of any discussion. It is equally important that you know that your individual voice can and will be heard if you use it. Anyone who seeks to contact a member of the administration has that capability at their fingertips if they know where to look. We are here for you no matter what because you are the most important factor in WBS. Without our patrons there would be no community. Always remember you are important and we do care. You can find a way to contact any one of us simply by going to the Contact page. As an integral part of the WBS Community you are reading this because we felt the need to show you that we are here, we care, and we want to share with you this small informative update on WBS. Respectful Environment The WBS staff are committed to creating a respectful roleplaying and socializing environment for our patrons. Our Privacy and Behavior policies speak of mutual respect, an inclusive environment, understanding and honoring difference in all people who frequent the site and a caring roleplaying community. Incidents of slander and abuse are dealt with as swiftly as is possible when they are brought to the attention of our mediations team and are most definately not tolerated. In order to preserve a respectful environment it is up to you, the patrons, as well as the administration to report any incidents and not further the problems. It is important to show respect to others at all times if the peace is to be maintained. What should you do if someone is harassing you? Report it immediately to the host of the room you are in, do not reply to the offending posts but instead save them and send them with your concerns to said room host. If all else fails that is when the mediation team may be called in. Remember, we are on your side, always here to help make you feel at home. We have much work to do. We must build relationships, provide education about the impact of destructive behaviours, and encourage open dialogues to foster growth within the community. It is everyone's responsability to create an inclusive, respectful environment. As you join in our community, we ask that you follow a simple but very important principle: Treat others with respect, kindness, and compassion.